1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to motors and, more particularly, to devices and methods for cooling rotor and stator cores.
2. Related Art
Presently, a known method of cooling a motor includes ventilating a rotor and/or a stator core using spacers. In general, a core may comprise laminations and the spacers may be mounted between each lamination. The spacers may be configured as I-beams, blocks or packets where the I-beams and the blocks simply function to space the laminations and allow for the flow of cooling air between the laminations. Spacer packets may include a central bore that communicates with an aperture of each lamination that it is disposed between and thus may provide for a flow of cooling air transversely through the laminations.
One disadvantage to the above methods is that each requires fixing of the spacers between laminations thereby substantially increasing fabrication costs. Accordingly, to date, no suitable device or method for cooling a motor is available.